The increased recognition of problems attendant the storage and disposal of hazardous materials has caused a need for producers or users of hazardous material to treat the containment and storage of such materials with a greater degree of care than was employed some years ago. It is common to utilize containers such as bottles and canisters and the like, for storing hazardous material before use and in other cases, after the hazardous materials have been produced, but prior to a disposal thereof. It is known to be desirable to provide enclosures for such containers so as to avoid contact therewith by members of the public and/or workers who might not appreciate the danger associated with such materials.
Employers of such units have recognized that these storage units may be jarred from time to time, resulting from the movement of the unit during transportation, the bumping of the building during loading or unloading, or through disturbances and the like. Such agitation of these units has caused containers stored therein to dislodge from the shelves, and fall and break. As discussed above, contact with the hazardous materials stored therein is not desirable and may be dangerous.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to disclose and provide secondary containment shelves suitable for such storage enclosures for storing containers of hazardous material which provides for a secured and reliable secondary containment of any spills or leakage which might emanate from the container stored within the enclosure, through the absorption of energy. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such secondary containment shelves which are strong and durable, and free floating, thus preventing items from falling off or spilling.